The present embodiments relate generally to two-dimensional printing and three-dimensional printing systems and methods.
Three-dimensional printing systems and methods may be associated with various technologies including fused deposition modeling (FDM), electron beam freeform fabrication (EBF), and selective laser sintering (SLS), as well as other kinds of three-dimensional printing technologies.